Modern Madness
by luckydog
Summary: Probably been done before but Rikimaru and Ayame are thrown into the future and meet up with two inventors. These inventors are the ones who accidently brought them to the modern day present. In this culture clash it will be unknown how they will all reac
1. Episode 1, Ninjas, welcome to the future

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchu characters or anything like that.

Lucky: Whoa! Has it really been years since I last wrote a fanfic and posted it on my account? . Well anyway for my glorious return….(Yeah right) I've decide to grab Ayame and Rikimaru and throw them into various modern situations. Possibly I might even turn them into comics. Possibly, we'll just see how it goes.

Modern-day Mayhem

Episode one: Ninjas. Welcome to the future.

Rikimaru and Ayame held their gloved hands to shield their faces from the immense light that was spreading over the silent battle field. Neither of them asked questions, or perhaps they just couldn't be heard as the light stealing every detail from its surroundings to feed its growth, may also be consuming the sound. The red splattered green shone just before disappearing entirely from this light. Out of all their years of training, they had never experienced something like this, nothing could have prepared them and they had no answers. They stood there, not moving as this light also seemed to bring on a hypnotic paralysis of the mind, their arms shielding their face, as if it was going to stop it. All this happened in a few seconds and yet it seemed like an eternity until the two of them disappeared. Little did they know what would be awaiting them when they opened their eyes, when they realised they weren't dead. After all, the future can be a scary place.

Rikimaru opened his eyes, the bright artificial lighting attacking them with their visual assault. He, a shadow of the light, was used to the flickering of the dancing flames, providing the night watchers with heat as well as an ability to see. Even the golden sunlight was fine and more appreciative compared to this. It felt like the fluoride inside the tubes was actually burning his eyes rather then creating an aid. Blinking he rose his torso from the floor. It was essential that he know where he and Ayame was. Luckily, she was lying right beside him. He got off the floor and paid more attention to his surroundings, keeping his body low to the ground so that he couldn't be spotted by any enemies there may be.

He was inside a large concrete room, so different to the open spaces, seductive screens and soft tatami matting of his homeland. The entire room was filled with all sorts of flashing lights, strange sounds and whirring coming from these metal and glass boxes. In fact there was a slight vibration coming from under his feet. He was standing on a metal contraption. Beside him, Ayame began to stir and also rose up, stretching. As soon as she finished she turned to Rikimaru.

'Where are we?'

'I do not know Ayame.' Rikimaru said. 'I do not know.'

Just then there was a click and the door opened.

'I thought you said the experiment worked!' A harassed looking woman in her mid 30's said as she walked into the room. Her blonde hair was held into a messy ponytail with bits poking out everywhere. Her shrewd green eyes were calculating and she held an air of annoyance and impatience.

'Shannon.' Matt said. Her work partner Matt had dark brown hair and crisp blue eyes and while he didn't seem intelligent, more of the boy next door type. He was ten years her junior and brilliant. He pointed to the ceiling. 'It did work.'

Clinging to the roof was Ayame and Rikimaru, using their ninja gear. Shannon gasped in shock. 'How did you know?'

'Well judging by their clothing when they were teleported in, they're Japanese, dressed in the traditional ninja clothing. Obviously, they would be expecting some form of hostility so they would hide. And where's the best place to hide?'

'On the ceiling.' Shannon finished his sentence.

'Exactly.' Matt grinned nodding.

'They're smart.' Ayame said, they'd been found out but there was nowhere to go.

'They may have spotted us but for some reason I don't believe they would attack.'

Shannon seemed confused as Rikimaru and Ayame conversed in Japanese.

'What are they saying?' She said looking at them. 'This may make our experiment more difficult.'

'They're discussing our intelligence and whether or not they should attack.' Matt said chuckling. He then looked up at the two ninjas and shouted in Japanese. 'Excuse me. I apologise for not knowing your names but I thought you may like to know and understand why you're here. We are both unarmed and I'm sure that you could kill us in an instant anyway.'

'When did you learn Japanese?' Shannon wondered aloud.

'You did Latin, I did Japanese.' Matt said.  
'Should we?' Ayame asked wary.

'He makes a few good points.' Rikimaru said. 'Both seemingly unarmed. We could kill them both before they blink. We might as well.'

The two released their grip from the ceiling and return lightly to the floor. Once there Matt held out his hand. 'I'm Matt and this is my co-worker Shannon.' Matt never expected a reply but to his surprise Rikimaru shook his hand.  
'I am Rikimaru; I work for the honourable Lord Gohda.' Matt nodded. 'I suppose you want to know where you are and why you're here.'

'Of course we do.' Ayame replied with narrow eyes. 'We had just finished a mission when we ended up here.' Feeling left out Shannon was looking at the three of them, trying to determine through tone and body language whether the conversation was going well.

'I understand.' Matt said with arms open. He had a way with people. 'Well it may sound unbelievable when I tell you but it's true. This here is America and it's the year 2006.'  
'Impossible.' Rikimaru said.

'Seemingly yes, but it's true. We were using our experimental time transporter, a little side project of ours here, and instead of getting just a plant or land sample we accidentally brought you too here.'

'Well you can accidentally put us back.' Ayame said.

'I'm afraid it's not that easy. It's never that easy.' Matt sighed. 'You'll have to stay here for a week or so however, you may be able to send a message back to your lord. You may stay at my house I will pay for your meals and such, as this is mainly my fault.'

Ayame stepped forward and opened her mouth to say something. Rikimaru stopped her.

'We gratefully accept your offer.' Ayame closed her mouth and looked away.

'I guess I'll show you to my house.' Matt said. He then turned to Shannon. 'Are you alright here by yourself?'

'What?' Matt had still been speaking Japanese. He sweat dropped.

'Sorry, I was asking if you don't mind staying behind to work on the machine.'

'No that's fine.'

'I'll be back later on.' Matt said before walking off. As he was walking along with Rikimaru and Ayame he told them, 'I think you'll find this trip to the future a rather interesting experience.'


	2. Episode 2, ROAD TRIP!

Disclaimer: Wow I'm already sick of doing these. Anyway no I do not own Rikimaru or Ayame or any other characters from Tenchu that may appear.

Luckydog: Wow I got one review for the last chapter! w00t! P I really wasn't expecting it and thank you. I hope you like the rest. (Although someone else who read it asked me what I was on when I wrote it. Was it that obvious? O.o)

Modern Mayhem

Episode 2: The four wheeled contraption that goes really fast.

Matt led them out of a small building in the less busy area of the city. Rikimaru and Ayame looked up at these buildings that surrounded them.

'How … lifeless.' Rikimaru said.

'They're horrible.' Ayame added. Matt stopped when he saw them observing their surroundings. They took in details that he always ignored.

'Follow me.' Matt said leading them around the side of the building where hiding in the shadows of the dirty alley way was a black car. Ayame and Rikimaru stared at him blankly and he got out his keys and pressed a button. The black car made to shrill beeps and almost instantly Rikimaru and Ayame moved into the attacking position, ready to slaughter anything. Matt looked at them in shock with his mouth open. A minute of silence passed (a tumble weed passing during that minute also) before Matt cleared his throat.

'It was just the car.'

'Car?' Rikimaru repeated dropping his guard and putting his weapon away. After a few moments Ayame did the same.

'A car, a form of transportation.' Matt said. 'Like a horse but not.'

'You got that right.' Ayame said. 'It looks nothing like a horse!'

'Well, just hop in and experience it for yourself.' Matt opened his door and got in. Ayame looked at Rikimaru, who shrugged, before they both got in.

'Now,' Matt said looking through the rear view mirror at the two of them. 'You see those buckles there?' They nodded. 'Grab them and put them into the box like thing at the edge of your seat.' They both put their belts on. 'Ready?'

Before they had a chance to say anything Matt turned on the car. The vibrating for them was disturbing at first but they didn't worry about that when the car started moving. Ayame was gripping the seat and Rikimaru was watching out the window. Matt, being as intelligent as anyone, made an error and kept to his lead foot ways. Soon the buildings were flashing past them and the two ninja's in the back were freaking out. Even the grappling hook didn't make this much noise or go this fast. The only sensation similar to this was one of falling in a seat.

The next big shock the got was when Matt put his R&B on. He'd left it up loud as the last song had been his favourite. Rikimaru and Ayame jumped and Matt ended up with two slices in the back of his seat as a warning from Ayame. Matt grinned nervously before slowing down.

The traffic light turned red and Matt finally stopped the car.

'What is this?' Ayame questioned, her blades still unsheathed. 'What are people doing in this horrible place anyway?'

'We live here.' cleared Matt. 'This is our home.'

'It doesn't feel like a home.' Rikimaru said, staring at the desolate area with steely eyes. 'It's too cold and lifeless.

The light finally turned to green and Matt could finally advance. A stupid trucker passed too fast near his car and he was forced to use the horn to make him move away.

'F— you, you f—ing idiot!' replied the trucker as he accelerated, leaving nothing but a disgusting smoke.

'Stupid truck drivers.' murmured Matt in english.

He pressed the horn again by mistake, causing Rikimaru to jump and draw the Izoayi. Ayame however had to stop herself from attacking.

'Do that again,' said the ninja, 'and you will lose more than your head.'

It wasn't wise to annoy these individuals, thought Matt. He kept driving, hoping the rest of the journey would be alright. They were murmuring a lot of things in rapid Japanese about "Azuma", "Gohda" and a mission… Well, it was time to forget about that because they were trapped on a different time were honour was nothing but an illusion, or a mere dream of a drunken mind.

'Here we are' Matt said pointing to his apartment. 'That's my apartment.'

He pointed a typical downtown building, the lower floors trashed and graffiti creating intricate patterns on the back. The front was still respectable with it looking only slightly run down. The perfect home for a perfect guy like him…

'I live on room 302' said Matt. 'It's on the third floor.'

Rikimaru raised his gaze and looked up. He continued to stare at the sky with such intensity that Ayame became worried of her friend's behaviour. She also looked up expecting to see some form of enemy.

'There are no stars.' Rikimaru said.

'How can there be no stars?' Ayame asked.

'Huh?' Matt had been busy looking for his house key. 'Oh, you mean the lights. They put lights in to make the people feel safer. Really they're not they just make them more of a target.'

'There's something else too.' Rikimaru said. 'The clouds….they're strange.'  
'That's not clouds.' Matt said. 'That's pollution.'

Ayame was still glaring at the lights. 'They would announce anyone.' She frowned displeased by this fact.

'Uh, when you get inside feel free to make yourself at home.' Matt said opening the door. The two walked in, using their various stealth tactics to make sure there was nothing there. Matt walked over to the elevators allowing them to do there own thing and pressed the button. The rumbling and vibrations of the elevator drew their attention.

'What's that?' Ayame asked.

'An elevator.' Matt explained. 'A box that is raised or dropped using wires and pulleys.'

Ayame just stared at him.

'You'll see.' He said as the metal doors opened and he stepped in side. Ayame and Rikimaru were wary as they also tread inside. Matt pressed the button and the elevator said in a monotone voice.  
'Going up.' The lift vibrated and began to move. Rikimaru and Ayame stood still but Matt could see the panic rising in them.  
'Perhaps we should have taken the stairs.' She said nervously through gritted teeth.  
'What's happening!' Ayame demanded suddenly.  
'The box is going up.' Matt said. 'Like I told you. It'll stop in a second.' The lift jolted to a stop and lowered a little, coming in check with the floor. The doors opened and Ayame and Rikimaru hurried out before returning to their normal composed selves. Matt walked past them scoping out the area and opened the door.  
'make yourself at-' Matt stopped in shock as Rikimaru and Ayame went around investigating everything new and making sure that there were no enemies around. 'Home.' Matt sighed.

It sure was going to be an interesting week.


	3. Episode 3, To the computer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu. If I did, I wouldn't be trying to save up for fatal shadows, which was finally released here! Finally!

Luckydog: OMG! I got a bad review TT.TT Well actually I don't give a rats, that's one persons opinion, they're entitled to it, I don't have to agree. I'm sorry about not updating at all. I have been extremely busy and sick. sigh Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter, after some time XD (about two months ;;) And to everyone else. I thank you

Modern Mayhem

Episode 3: www.wtf?com

Matt didn't get a good night sleep. So much for stealth, he grumbled to himself rolling over. They'd woken him up every time they changed "shifts". He was going to have to educate them on the modern world. People don't attack at night unless you work in a convenience store. It was Ayame's turn to check the perimeter and stay awake. Matt knew because her footsteps were faster. They were quiet, hell yes; they were quiet compared to the sirens and shots going off outside, even to the clocks ticking and yet he could hear each one clearly. Maybe because he was worried of what they might do to an unsuspecting stranger, or what the stranger might do to them!

Wearily Matt sighed and tried to go to sleep, judging from the night he was having he would need it.

Matt woke up to the sounds of a crash. What the hell? He thought as he got up out of bed and raced into the lounge room. Everything was in contact, Ayame was asleep and Rikimaru was keeping watch.

'That object you used…' Rikimaru said quietly struggling to describe it. 'Another one came into contact with yours.'

'You mean someone crashed into my car?' Matt said astounded.

'If that's how you say it, then yes.' Rikimaru replied.

Matt walked over to the window and was devastated to find that another car had smashed into his car so hard it had crumpled like a tin can.

'Aw jeez…' Matt sighed as he watched the other car, a cheaper brand then his, drive away with only a few scratches.

'Would you like me-'

'No no, that's all right Rikimaru.' Matt sighed holding his hand up. 'Looks like I'm walking to work.' He turned away from the window, wrenching his eyes from the sight. 'Can you do me a favour and turn on the computer?'

'com….puut..ter?' Rikimaru repeated.

'That big thing in the corner.' Matt pointed to it as he gazed idly in the fridge. Rikimaru looked at it. It seemed foreign and useless to him.

'How do I' He started to ask but Matt cut him off again.

'There's an on button, look for it I'm sure you'll figure it out.' He closed the fried and turned his back to them. 'I wonder if I bought waffles…' He muttered checking the cupboards.

Rikimaru approached the box like object and inspected it, trying to find the on switch. He poked it, seeing what would happen, but nothing did. He nudged it with his foot too gain the same result. About 15 minutes had passed before Ayame came up behind him.

'What are you doing?' She asked sharply, her hands on her hips.

'I am trying to find an on button.' Rikimaru replied kicking it lightly.

'Are you supposed to be touching that?' Ayame was curious. 'What if it's a trap and it explodes?'

'Mr. Mathew asked me to turn it on.' Rikimaru replied still trying to get it to work. 'I doubt it's a trap.'

'Do you really trust him that much?' Ayame looked cynical.

'There doesn't seem to be a reason to doubt him.' Rikimaru could hear Matt shouting in some foreign language as they spoke. He didn't sound too happy.

'There is.' Ayame replied.

'What is it?'

'Mathew is a ninja.' She said promptly. Rikimaru just stared at her.

'What makes you think that?' He said finally.

'Black ninja costumes in his cupboard.'

'He was wearing one yesterday but in white.' Rikimaru countered. 'I believe I heard some one call it a ray-di-a-chon suit.'

'And that means?'

'I-I don't know.' Rikimaru replied. 'However, if we can't trust Matt, we will be in a lot of trouble. We may never get back home.' Ayame grudgingly agreed and wandered off, bored that her theory was shot down.

Rikimaru was ready to try something a little more risky after all that poking and prodding. He unsheathed the Izoayi and began poking the machine with that. Several sparks shot out but it was only over a few seconds. She began slashing at it, the screen shattered and glass spewed onto the floor. Wires hung out from the plastic frame which had also been sliced in half. Drawn by the noise Ayame came back.

'Changed your mind did you?'

'No, I'm trying to turn it on.' Rikimaru replied simply.

Ayame stared at him blankly. '…Good luck.' She said before checking some of Matt's possessions. 'I wonder if there's any proof in here.' She muttered searching through the cupboards.

Rikimaru went back to trying to turn on the computer, still unsuccessfully. He leaned forwards when he sensed something coming at him. Rolling out of the way he saw a flash of a circular object went past him and shattered upon impact with the tower.

'Hey look what I found!' Ayame said holding up three compact discs. 'Shurikuns!'

'They look strange.' Rikimaru stood up and walked over to her inspecting them. He then looked at the shattered remains. 'They could possibly be more deadly.'

'See? Nin-'

'It doesn't prove it Ayame. I saw these in a store on the way here. Maybe they like them?' Rikimaru suggested. 'However you just gave me the inspiration I needed.' He pulled out several shurikuns and threw them at the tower.

'It didn't work.' He sighed and decided to do something else. Ayame imitated Rikimaru, testing out a few of Matt's Shurikuns before going to find something else to do.

'Hey guys I made…' Matt stop mid sentence staring at his shattered CD collection and his trashed computer. It was making a faint whirring noise when he got there. One of the shurikuns had embedded in the power button and had turned it on. Sighing Matt kicked it and got up. He was going to have to explain the future to these two ninjas…and it wasn't going to be easy.

'Breakfast is ready…'


	4. Episode 4, Tourist attractions

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu

Luckydog: Whooo! Finally got Tenchu Kurenai! Damn my perfectionist ways! Must get Grand master on every level. Anyway enough of that thank you for all the nice comments. The reason that my story wasn't updated for a long time wasn't because I had abandoned it but because I busy with work. I will try and update often.

Episode 4  
Tourist Attractions

'Now because my car is _totaled_,' Matt said sounding annoyed, placing an aggressive tone on the word totaled. 'We're going to have to walk. However,' He added turning around to face Rikimaru and Ayame still in there normal clothing. 'You guys are going to have to change out of them and I have just the things.' Rikimaru didn't like the way he was grinning.

'He reminds me of Onikage.' Ayame whispered. Rikimaru nodded because in a way, she was right.

10 minutes later, Matt stood in front of them satisfied. Both of them were wearing strange outfits and had large cameras around there necks.

'Ok, for this disguise to work, every now and again randomly ask someone to take your picture in Japanese. They'll move away from you scared believing that you're just another Japanese tourist.'

Ayame was looking at the cameras when a bright flash went off, momentarily blinding her.

'It's a flash bomb!' She cried outraged. Rikimaru was now looking at his camera suspiciously and Matt knew he was in trouble. Luckily for him, the photo slid out and Ayame recovered. They seemed a lot more interested in the cameras now, wondering how they worked. Matt gave a brief explanation which seemed to confuse them more before taking to the streets.

The two ninja's asked a lot of questions. Matt answered them, but pointed to pretend stars houses to make it seem like they were tourists. However, in Japanese, he was explaining things like electricity and light posts. Rikimaru pointed to the mobile and Matt told them to laugh. Afterwards they questioned him.

'Japan is ahead in the technology department. I wouldn't be surprised if they over took America as the main superpower. However we still have the weapons.' This led into an explanation of the atomic bomb and continued along that thread of conversation until they got to a run down building.

'Come inside.' Matt told them, opening the door.

'What is this place?' Rikimaru asked.

'Ninja hideout.' Ayame replied, hands on her hips, itching to reach for weapons which were concealed. She was wrong; it was the cover for their base.

'I'll give you the tour.' Matt grinned again before beginning to take them through. 'This is the most cutting edge technology that America has to offer. Here we specialize in Biomechanical, mechanical, medical and weaponry research. This means,' He added looking at their blank faces. 'That we can make the human race stronger, to make survival easier, or can destroy it. It's tough work, and can be quite depressing but you have to do it.' He led them to a room with a one way mirror. 'He can't see us but we can see him.'

'Ninja..' Ayame whispered.

'His legs were crushed in an accident, and his left arm was ripped off from the socket.' Matt moved closer to the mirror and pressed a few buttons. It was hard to tell that they were a computer in the wall. He brought up a gruesome picture on the one way mirror, which only they could see.

'This was him before, at the scene of the accident, it's lucky that he didn't bleed to death.' He rid the glass of the image. 'But as you can see, he's perfectly fine now.' A slim woman with her dark brown hair tied in a bun was helping the man. She pulled out a small glass plate and used a scalpel to take some samples. She scraped the skin. Ayame watched wide eyed but the man had no reaction.

'They're making sure that the synthetic limbs aren't dying.' Matt told her. 'Come I'll show you.' He moved over to the door and allowed them to enter. Ayame went first and walked over to the lady, gazing intrigued at the man. Rikimaru stayed behind with Matt. He still didn't understand why he trusted him.

'Matt!' The woman said outraged. 'We're not allowed to have visitors in the building!'

'I just have to explain your presence.' Matt told the two ninjas, before switching back to English. 'Dorothy, these people were teleported here from the 1600's! ((Sorry if that's not correct; correct me and I will fix it)) I'm showing them, they have a right to know.'

'Er, ok.' Dorothy said weakly. Matt approached the man.

'May I borrow your limb to show these two people something?' He asked holding the man's limb.

'No go right ahead.' The bald man said.

'Dorothy, pass me the scalpel.' Matt asked, holding out his hand. Dorothy handed it too him and began to cut a line down the man's arm. Blood seeped out, everyone was watching intently. Matt then peeled away some of the blood and muscle to show machinery.

'Now the bones themselves cannot re-grow so we use machinery for support. The stem cells that form of the sample DNA and form around it, growing and moving like a normal limb. Unfortunately, the blood will eventually corrode the metal. By that time, we'll figure out how to make the bones grow in place.' Matt placed the skin back and began to stitch it up. 'His in no danger, as that blood can be replaced, also, the way the limb re-grows is using a special chamber which encourages growth at tremendous amounts.'

'This isn't natural.' Rikimaru said. 'It's dangerous.'

'It's science!' Matt exclaimed. 'Isn't the future great?'

'Not really, pollution, people acting like animals, machines taking over.' Aayme said stepping forwards. 'It's amazing what you're doing, but it's wrong.'

'I guess so, but I'm being paid to do it and it's my job.' Matt said rubbing the back of his neck.

'Money isn't everything.' Rikimaru commented.

'You guys kill for a living and you're giving me a morality speech.' Matt said sounding hurt.

'I guess it's because we're not used to it.' Ayame said clenching her jaw.

'Have you stopping believing his a ninja?' Rikimaru asked.

'Yes.' She sighed. 'What ninja would do this?' She looked at Matt. 'How long until the machine is ready?'

'We'll go find out.' He said sadly. As he led them to the room with the experimental time machine he explained more things but in a dull monotone voice. It was obvious he was disappointed that they didn't like the future.

'The time machine was a side project, it's every scientists dream to make a time machine, and every mad scientists dream to make a working one.'

'We shouldn't have upset him.' Ayame said.

'Why?'

'His being so nice, I guess we should have been a less aggressive. Also, it is pretty spectacular. They could give you back your eye.'

'No thank you.' Rikimaru replied. 'I like my eye as it is.'

Matt had fallen silent, ignoring their conversation. He walked over to Shannon. 'How long?' He said quietly.

'Looks like you've had a rough night.' Shannon replied.

'Just answer the bloody question Shannon.' Matt sighed.

'Well the energy levels are unstable and we need to actually adjust the time, I'd say about another week.'

'A week!' Matt said.

'No, another week, that's two Matt.' Shannon corrected smugly. 'It takes one week to get the generator parts in.'

Matt sighed heavily and walked back over to Rikimaru and Ayame muttering stuff about death and the words "kill me".

'Why don't you go get some rest Matt?' Shannon smiled. 'It looks like you need it.'

She turned back to her work and Matt led Rikimaru and Ayame outside. 'She knows I can't sleep while I have you two to look after. It's our fault you're here, I can't let anything happen to you.' Matt looked at their stumped faces. He then quietly told them in Japanese the bad news.

Surprisingly, they seemed to take it well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tenchu! If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfics? (Probably P ) I also don't own Sony or the PS2

Luckydog: Wow, it been like…6 months. Well I guess I should actually try and finish it. Now I don't have school anymore.

Episode 5

So much to learn, so little time.

Three days had passed since Rikimaru and Ayame had appeared in the teleporter. Each day, Matt had taught Rikimaru and Ayame the most basic things that they needed to know, while figuring out complex equations. Never ignored them, no matter what he was doing. He showed them the wonder of the internet, computers and compact discs.

'Matt.' Rikimaru said stopping out the front of a store one day. He was dressed respectably wearing an old suit of Matt's. 'What is that?'

'that?' Matt asked backtracking followed by an interested Ayame. 'That's a video game. See those controls?'

'Controls?' Rikimaru replied.  
'Yeah.' Matt said. 'I have one at home, I'll show you when we get back from work if you like.'

'I would like that.' Rikimaru said. 'It looks like fun.'

'It looks annoying to me.' Ayame replied bored.

'Everything annoys you.'

'Only the annoying stuff.'

'like cars, birds, people, cameras-'

'No, I like cameras.' Ayame said.

'And trees?' Rikimaru suggested.

'Yes.' Ayame confirmed. 'And trees.'

Their conversation continued like that for nearly the entire way. Matt, who was lost in his own thoughts, took a short cut subconsciously. He forgot about the two ninja's and their unawareness of the future. Through the shopping centre he heard a dull thud and a roar of simultaneous laughter. Matt snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Ayame and Rikimaru had walked into a glass automatic door. 'oh man, I'm so sorry.' Matt said in japanese as he hurried over to them, despite the fact that the shoppers were laughing at him and at them. Matt tried the sensors, 'ah, they're short sighted!' Matt said as the door opened. The shoppers behind them were still giggling. Matt held up a finger to tell them to wait and turned to the shoppers.

'I don't see why you are laughing. They're not used to third rate electronic doors where you're basically creating steam clouds on the glass for five minutes before they open!' Most of the shoppers grumbled and turned away, returning to their shopping.

Matt sighed. 'I think we should continue. I'll try not to lose myself in thoughts.'

'That would be handy.' Ayame grumbled. They encountered no more problems until reaching the far end of the shopping centre. Matt looked at the turn-style door apprehensively. After a while he turned to the other two.

'Look, I'll go through first with Ayame, then Rikimaru, you follow. Ok?'

The two of them nodded. Matt walked over to the turnstile with Ayame in tow. They waited for an opportunity to enter the continuously spinning door through the everlasting stream of people. They waited a while before getting into one of the compartments, pushing the door until they reached the other side. They slipped back out and came into the diluted sunlight. Matt bit the side of his bottom lip while he waited for Rikimaru to appear. It wasn't too long before in the wash of multicoloured clothing that he spotted his washed suit with Rikimaru in it. But he didn't step out! Instead he went round, and around and around again. Matt was getting dizzy watching him and he could see that Rikimaru was starting to panic. Matt was about to make a move to help him when suddenly, the turn style stopped and everyone inside smooshed their faces against the clear glass doors smearing it with dead skin cells, sweat and lipstick. Rikimaru stepped over those who'd fallen and walked over to Matt and Ayame.

'Nice throw.' Rikimaru told Ayame.

'It was nothing.' Ayame replied.

'Can we go the rest of the way incident free please?' Matt pleaded.

'Matthew, you're wanted in the chemical warfare department.' A passing guy told him as soon as he'd entered.

'Hello to you too!' matt shouted after him. 'Some people I swear.' He shook his head. 'They know that I'm looking after you two and they..' Matt ceased to explain. 'Is chemical warfare bad?' Rikimaru asked.

'It depends. Chemical warfare itself is dangerous, but counter chemical warfare is good.'

'Oh.' He nodded.

'You two will have to stay outside for your own safety.' Matt said massaging his forehead. 'But don't worry you'll still see it all and you can ask questions.'

'You don't like this job very much do you?' Ayame said sympathetically.

'No, I love it!' Matt exclaimed. 'So, Chemical warfare this way.' Matt walked through the corridor and took a donut from a passing tray, ignoring the protests from his work colleague.

'He wasn't happy with you taking that thing you're eating.' Ayame commented.

'Eh? Thing? OH! The donut.' Matt laughed. 'I'll get you both one, you can try it.' Just then the tray came back again and Matt took another two.

'There are more people in this building then you Matt!'

'And there are more donuts then you. Pity you can't make donuts that use mitosis eh, Daniel?'

'Shut up Matt.'

'Touché.' Matt responded. 'Here.' He handed Rikimaru and Ayame the donuts.

'Rather thick.' Ayame commented.

'And heavy.' Rikimaru added. But they enjoyed it nonetheless.

'Matt!' A voice cried out behind him. 'I'm glad you're here.' Matt turned.

'Hey Cameron.' Matt said. 'What's wrong.'

'The anthrax and bird flu have mutated with each others help, I need you to help separate it.' Cameron sounded panicked.

'Ok, guys I'll see you in a few hours.' Matt wearily ran a hand through his hair as he placed some goggles over his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

'So this is…?' Ayame asked holding the control of the ps2.

'A playstation 2.' Matt said setting it up. Only his torso could be seen in the rapidly declining light. The rest was hidden by his TV.

'Rikimaru, could please turn the light on?' He heard the dull flunk of the mechanism moving into action and the place flooded with light. He plugged the three wires in and suddenly reappeared. 'Ok, now just plug the power and turn it on.' Matt did these things as he told them to, making his instructions irrelevant. 'My games are in here.' He hit the cupboard which then opened to reveal games. Ayame went over and began looking through all of them. Matt closed the blinds and went into his kitchen for coffee, or tea, or if he had any, alcohol.

He heard Ayame's squeal of delight as she found a game. Matt tried to smile but ended up grimacing because of the headache he had. He decided to make some tea rather then coffee otherwise it'd just make his head throb more painfully. He fiddled around for a while getting the equipment to make the drink before putting the water on to boil. It was a while before he realized Rikimaru was standing there watching him.

'Are you sick?' Rikimaru asked him quietly, entering the room.

'What? Oh, no, just a little tired.' Matt replied before yawning. The kettle clicked off and he began making tea.

'Would you like one Rikimaru?' Matt asked as he poured boiling water into his cup.

'Please.' Rikimaru replied and he observed Matt pulling out various things for Rikimaru's drink.

'Here you go.' Matt said handing him the drink.

'Th-thank you.' Rikimaru said in English, trying to get his tongue around the alien words.

'You speak English?' Matt asked astounded.

'So I said the right word?' Rikimaru asked wearily.

'Yeah, wait, are you just picking up the language?' Matt asked, but a strangled scream caught their attention and the question was left to linger as the two raced into the lounge room.  
'It's US!' Ayame shouted pointing at the TV aggressively.

'Us?' Matt asked confused.

'Us.' Ayame showed the character screen. 'Same names and everything.'

'That's weird.' Matt said. 'I don't even remember buying that game.' Matt was racking his brain while Rikimaru watched Ayame play engrossed.

'Oh yeah.' Matt said. 'I remember where I bought it. It was a few years ago though.'

'I guess it can't really be explained.' Rikimaru said.

'We should go explain it to the people who made this.' Ayame said aggressively slicing up an unknowing guard.

Matt held his head and Rikimaru turned to him. 'Does…your h-he-ad, head hurt?' He spoke in english again.

'How much have you learnt?' Matt wondered aloud.

'Not much.' Rikimaru said.

'How about I teach you English?'

'But you've already done so much for us; let me pay you back somehow.'

Matt looked at Rikimaru. 'What did you have in mind?'

'You teach me English, I teach you the art of stealth. Ayame and I both can.'

Ayame nodded but quickly stopped as it caused her to lose concentration and become spotted.

'Yeah, I guess you're on.' Matt said. 'I'll take a day off work tomorrow, I don't feel well.'

'Get well soon.' Rikimaru said confidently in english.

'Thanks.' Matt replied while he was heading towards his bedroom.

Ayame burst into giggles saying something like "Look at the Archers arm bounce down the hill it reminds me of that mission where I…"

Matt smiled despite himself and lay down on the bed. After a few minutes he got up and took two ibuprofen capsules. Within minutes they were working and Matt was a sleep on the bed, limbs splayed in various directions.

'Yeah, No, I can't come in today. Look, I have a migraine, you know what can happen if I work with a migraine.' Matt paused listening to the answer. Ayame sat in the wheelie chair cross-legged watching him, intrigued.

'Yes, I'm calling in sick, look, just put Shannon on.' Matt sighed annoyed. 'Stupid new guy.'

'Who are you talking to?' Ayame asked, curious. 'Or more appropriately, how?'

'It's a telephone; it basically allows you to speak to someone else through electronic cables. Let's say I was here and you were in Japan. I could speak to you via this.'  
'I know what a telephone is Matt.' Shannon said from the other end.

'Oh, thank god, that guy is a moron. I want to let you know I won't be coming in.'

'Migraine?'

'If you were eavesdropping on that entire pathetic excuse of a conversation, why didn't you just say okay so I could hang up?'

'Where's the fun in that?' Shannon replied. 'It's okay. I think that the time machine will be done soon.'

'Oh…' Matt said. He was starting to enjoy the company of the two ninjas. 'Anyway I better go, Bye.' He hung up the phone.

'I don't get it.' Ayame said. 'You have all this really cool stuff but no one seems happy.'

'It's because no one believes they have the right to be happy.' Matt sighed, ranting in english. 'We're trained from a young age to utilize our skills, but are we really happy?'

Ayame just looked at him weirdly. Rikimaru walked in.

'English.' He said in english.

'Oh, whoops.' Matt said, speaking in Japanese. 'How about we have some pancakes? Then, I'll teach you both how to speak English.'  
The two shrugged and nodded, Matt headed towards the kitchen.

'The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.' Ayame said in English. She was a fast learner, or so it seemed. 'What does it all mean?' She asked in Japanese. Matt repeated the sentence in Japanese.

'That's what you said in English.'

'Oh… Why?'

'Because.'

'Because, why?'

'Because that's how I learnt English.'

'Oh…'

Rikimaru was also picking it up quickly. Being exposed to the language for a week certainly had helped them. While Ayame was making him frustrated, Matt preferred to be here with them rather then at work. The two ninja's had been correct. He hated his job, he hated the people he worked with and it made him into a cynical person.

'You'll both be speaking fluent English in no time.' Matt said. He glanced at the clock. At 10, he was going to give them a break, hopefully then; Rikimaru would be able to teach him the art of stealth.

'Okay, let's take a break.' Matt said. 'I'll make us some snacks.'

'How about, we make you some snacks?' Ayame asked. She looked at Rikimaru who nodded.

'Okay.' Matt shrugged. While those two were in the kitchen, the post came. Matt quickly and quietly slipped through the door, headed downstairs and retrieved the mail, before bounding back up the stairs again.

Matt stared at the letter in horror. They were bills, outrageous ones. As he sat down on the floor he thought about the two ninjas. They'd have to learn English quickly because if they were going to survive another week, one of them, or both would have to get a job.


End file.
